Dock bumpers are used to protect the docking vehicle, the dock, and any object it is attached to. In weather scenarios when visibility is greatly reduced such as in complete darkness, fog, and/or rain it is crucial the operator of the docking vehicle can properly see the dock in any condition.
Traditionally, docks are fitted with high powered, inefficient flood lights inundating the area with an excessive amount of light attempting to provide adequate visibility. Commonly, this lighting scenario is inadequate since these lights that produce high lumens create very dark shadows, can warp the perception of a space and will be rendered useless in inclement weather.